Mi amado Yuuri-sempai
by AkiraHilar
Summary: Víctor Nikiforov, con sus casi veinte años, es el periodista deportivo más joven que ha ingresado a la NHK y trabaja con el tímido, pero intimidante Yuuri Katsuki, quien ha sido su héroe de años. Ahora trata de demostrarle su genuino interés en él. ¿Por qué no llega su mensaje?
1. Códigos

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Sinopsis: **Víctor Nikiforov, con sus casi veinte años, es el periodista deportivo más joven que ha ingresado a la NHK y trabaja con el tímido, pero intimidante Yuuri Katsuki, quien ha sido su héroe de años. Ahora trata de demostrarle su genuino interés en él. ¿Por qué no llega su mensaje?

**Dedicatoria: **Este es un fanfic de regalo por el intercambio para Mariv, una preciosa y excelente artista, quien ha apoyado además mis trabajos durante estos años y a quien le he comisionado cosas preciosas. Espero que te guste este pequeño regalo, que se me hizo muy largo. Al menos aspiro que no sea tedioso. Ya hay varios AU reverse, pero quise hacer algo un poquito diferente. ¡Espero que te guste el resultado!

* * *

**Cap 01: Códigos**

—Yuri Plisetsky tiene todo para poder vencer la gran ofensiva de J.J Leroy a través de su programa, pero dudo que pueda estar listo para la gran final después de la caída que tuvo en el Trofeo de Francia. —El ex patinador Katsuki Yuuri hablaba con firmeza a su homólogo, explicando se parecer sentado en el cómodo mueble del set—. Deberemos esperar para verlos competir de nuevo, frente a frente en el World Champioship y, sinceramente para mí el oro estará disputado entre ellos dos. No obstante, el camino para J.J Leroy no está pavimentado del todo, Otabek Altin es un fuerte adversario y las habilidades técnicas de Seung-Gil han demostrado una fuerte mejora. Tampoco podemos olvidarlos de Emil Nekola, quien ha logrado incorporar a su repertorio de saltos el Luzt Cuádruple. En recientes declaraciones afirmó que está preparando un programa con cuatro cuádruples.

El joven Víctor escuchaba las palabras de Yuuri Katsuki detrás de las cámaras que enfocaban el estudio de grabación de Nippon Hōsō Kyōkai, más conocido como NHK, donde en una tarima decorada se encontraba Yuuri Katsuki, acompañado de Hisashi Morooka y Nobu Megumi. La grabación en vivo del programa "El gozo de la Victoria" era transmitida por todo el mundo a través de cable además de tener canales online para visualización vía streaming.

Pero la fascinación de Víctor se dirigía a Yuuri Katsuki, quien lucía más sensual que nunca mientras debatía los sucesos acaecidos en el Trofeo de Francia. Vestía un pantalón negro de rayas junto a una camisa blanca y una corbata negra, todo sobre un chaleco de la misma tela de su pantalón. Con el cabello peinado hacía atrás y sin lentes de montura, Katsuki Yuuri era, sin lugar a duda, el hombre más sexy del planeta Tierra.

Lástima que no había podido acercarse tanto como quería, pues a pesar de compartir set y programa, Yuuri lograba escaparse de su radar. Cuando lograban conversar, cortaba rápidamente el tema y alegaba que debía trabajar, cosa que Víctor entendía pues el periodismo no dormía. Le gustaría tener más posibilidades de estar con él, incluso le dijo que tenía veinte y no diecinueve para tener mayores oportunidades. Sonaba tonto, ¿no?

—Limpia esa baba. —Sintió el toque de Christopher con su voz sensual de muchacho de colegio. Chris tenía apenas dieciocho, un año menor que él, pero trabajaba a medio tiempo atendiendo con té y café a los invitados después de salir de sus clases de la facultad—. Se nota que te masturbas pensando en Katsuki-sensei.

—Creo que hoy lo haré de nuevo. Es tan guapo…

—Lo veo normal, pero si tú lo dices… —Víctor torció la boca—. Deberías adelantarte, ya empezaron a llegar cartas para su cumpleaños.

Víctor se ajustó su cabello atado. Estaba vestido formalmente con una camisa de rayas azules que resaltaban sus ojos claros y pantalón blanco, impoluto. En poco le tocará entrar al set para hablar de las noticias más relevantes del mundo deportivo, un puesto que para muchos había sido solo suerte por el poder que su padre tenía como inversionista de la NHK desde que escapó de Rusia, además de su carrera como periodista de ESPN.

—¿Ya estás listo? —escuchó la voz en su espalda de Yuko-san, la maquillista quien le sonrió con cariño después de haberlo sobresaltado. Tomó un vaso de té de la bandeja de Christophe y asintió—. Vamos, te retocaré el maquillaje para que te coloques en posición. ¿Quieres alcanzar el ranking como el hombre más sexy de la televisión japonesa? —bromeó ella, mientras Víctor se movía al lugar donde ella le señalaba, marcado con su nombre. Yuko ajustó la cola alta de su cabello, volvió a alisar el mechón que caía coqueto sobre su rostro y polvoreó sus pómulos.

—Va a ser difícil competir ese puesto.

—¿Qué dices? Ya estás en el ranking del top 5 de husbando para las jóvenes japonesas. —Ella guiñó el ojo. Él solo sonrió—. Más del 70% de las chicas que ven el programa han admitido que lo ven por ti y hasta empiezan a disfrutar del deporte.

—Con ese hombre que está en el escenario ahora mismo, ¿crees que tengo oportunidad? —Yuko miró hacia su espalda para ver que estaban solo los tres periodistas. No vio a nadie más guapo que Víctor—. Katsuki Yuuri es mucho más sexy. —Ella volteó su rostro tan rápido como pudo y soltó una risilla.

—¿A los japoneses nos gustan extranjeros? —Y ella le guiño el ojo, coqueta. Víctor rio con gusto. —. Yuuri-kun es lindo, pero no más sexy que tú.

—¿Yuuri-kun? ¡En mis sueños solo podría llamar así a Katsuki-sempai! —Yuko rio—. Solo él deja que tú le humectes los labios. Cuéntame, Yuko-san, ¿acaso fueron novios o algo así? Porque eres casada. —Y le señaló el anillo . Yuko rio más divertida.

—Fuimos compañeros de escuela y lo apoyé durante su carrera como patinador profesional. Fue una lástima cuando dejó el patinaje.

Katsuki Yuuri fue el patinador japonés que puso los ojos del mundo en la pequeña isla durante su carrera. Un retoño tardío lo llamaron muchos; a pesar de que tuvo deficiencias a niveles técnicos, nadie pudo negar que fue el mejor danzante en la última década. Dejó su carrera a los veinticuatro años después de su segundo Grand Prix Final y de haber entrenado en su tierra madre (abandonando a Detroit donde practicó durante la mayor parte de su carrera) al lado de la patinadora artística de renombre: Mila Babicheva. La rusa lo tomó como sus alumnos por un año en Japón para demostrar y sacar de él lo mejor, logrando que alcanzara el bronce en la gran final después de competir de tú a tú con dos grandes del patinaje: Yuri Plisetsky y J.J Leroy. Allí decidió abandonar el patinaje para entrar al periodismo, en compañía de Hisashi Mooroka.

Víctor escuchó muchos rumores sobre la relación de Yuuri Katsuki y su entrenadora, pero estos se disiparon cuando se rebeló el compromiso entre Mila Babicheva y el entrenador ruso: Georgi Popovich. Contrajeron nupcias dos años más tarde. Entre Yuuri y Mila quedó una profunda amistad basada en el respeto y la admiración.

Para Víctor, el fin de la carrera de Yuuri Katsuki fue un gran evento que marcó su vida: por un momento creyó que todo el esfuerzo que hacía para terminar pronto la escuela y entrar a la universidad fue en vano, porque su mayor deseo era comentar al menos una vez la temporada de Katsuki. Cuando se enteró que lo dejaba para entrar al periodismo, la luz volvió a sus ojos: significaba que tendría la oportunidad de trabajar con él. De eso había pasado a duras penas cuatro años.

—¡Nikiforov-san! —escuchó el anunció del camarógrafo. El director del programa, Minami Kenjirou, le hizo señales para que se pusiera en posición. Víctor caminó con seguridad hacia su lugar, frente al escenario donde los colores azules se mostraban como olas a su espalda—. Entramos en tres, dos, uno.

—Muchas gracias por el pase, Nobu-san. Ciertamente tenemos grandes noticias para hoy en el mundo deportivo. —Víctor comenzó a hablar con fluidez mientras movía las manos y se dirigía a la cámara con jovialidad—. En el futbol europeo, después de una gran revancha el equipo de…

Mientras la cámara apuntaba a Víctor, Yuuri recibió la señal para poder salir. Su tiempo ya había acabado y el programa estaba pronto a finalizar. Yuuri comenzó a bajar de la tarima, sintiéndose acalorado. Eso ocurría cada vez que estaba frente a las cámaras. Además, odiaba tener que dejar los lentes de lado o el sentir el calor y la ansiedad anidándose en su espalda. El resultado era eso: su camisa empapada de sudor y un nuevo tropiezo por un cable que no logró ver.

Por fortuna lo atajó uno de los camarógrafos, Kenji-san. De reojo, Yuuri vio y escuchó la risita de Víctor quien logró no inmutarse y continuar con su presentación después del embarazosos incidente. Yuuri, con las orejas rojas, se apresuró para abandonar esa jungla de cables y acercarse a Yuko quien le extendió un paño, sus lentes y una botella de agua.

—Me muero de vergüenza —gimió apenas se encontró con su amiga, quien lo ayudó a retirarse el chaleco—. Necesito cambiarme de nuevo la camisa.

—Lo hiciste muy bien, Yuuri-kun.

—¿Qué dices? —dijo al ponerse los lentes—. Me trabé en unas partes, olvidé por un momento el nombre del entrenador de J.J y además casi me caigo y hago un desastre en el estudio. ¿Viste a Nikiforov-kun? ¡Se rio de mí!

Yuko pestañeó mientras doblaba el chaleco y veía a Yuuri beber de golpe toda el agua helada de la botella. Luego la soltó y suspiró, para quedarse mirando al joven periodista que continuaba con su presentación.

—Él es increíble…

—¿Nikiforov-kun?

—Míralo, parece como si hablara frente al espejo del baño y no frente a millones de personas conectadas al programa. Es tan ágil para hablar y tan ocurrente, tiene al set en sus manos.

—Yuko solo contempló el rostro concentrado de Yuuri, que pese al sudor y la palidez que había en él, sus ojos brillaban en dirección a Víctor quien continuaba presentando con soltura—. Tiene un excelente manejo del escenario, además es muy inteligente y saca conclusiones increíbles…

—Y es guapo…

—Sí, es muy guapo… —Yuuri cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho y se sobresaltó ante los ojos de Yuko—. ¡Quiero decir! ¡Eso dicen las revistas!

—¿También piensas que es sexy? —preguntó ella, bromeando. Yuuri comenzó a caminar hacía la salida, con las orejas rojas.

—¡No lo sé!

—Deberías conversar con él —Yuko le convidó, con una sonrisa en sus labios—. Lo escuché hablando muy bien de ti, quizás tengan mucho que conversar.

—No creo —dijo tomando su morral—. ¿Qué voy a poder hablar con un muchachito de veinte años?

_¿Cómo Víctor Nikiforov se va a fijar en él?_


	2. Receptor

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Sinopsis: **Víctor Nikiforov, con sus casi veinte años, es el periodista deportivo más joven que ha ingresado a la NHK y trabaja con el tímido, pero intimidante Yuuri Katsuki, quien ha sido su héroe de años. Ahora trata de demostrarle su genuino interés en él. ¿Por qué no llega su mensaje?

**Dedicatoria: **Este es un fanfic de regalo por el intercambio para Mariv, una preciosa y excelente artista, quien ha apoyado además mis trabajos durante estos años y a quien le he comisionado cosas preciosas. Espero que te guste este pequeño regalo, que se me hizo muy largo. Al menos aspiro que no sea tedioso. Ya hay varios AU reverse, pero quise hacer algo un poquito diferente. ¡Espero que te guste el resultado!

* * *

**Cap 02: Receptor**

—Yuuri, ¿vas a comer antes de irte? —escuchó la voz de su hermana fuera de la habitación y Yuuri terminó de cerrar su equipaje. Hizo cuentas mentales para asegurarse que todo lo que iba a llevar estuviera allí, pues a partir del 02 de Diciembre y hasta finales de las nacionales el 28 de diciembre, estaría en Tokio para encabezar los eventos deportivos que tendría lugar allí.

Dos semanas atrás estuvo en Tokio para la final de la NHK, el último evento deportivo antes de la final del Grand Prix. Su trabajo como periodista comenzaba cuando la temporada de patinaje daba inicio. Allí iba cada fin de semana a Tokio para encabezar el programa "El gozo de la victoria" y dejar sus opiniones, que también serían publicadas en su blog personal y en la columna periodística de NHK. Pero la final del Grand Prix de ese año tendría lugar en Tokio y, aunque Hisashi Mooroka se encontraría en el estadio en vivo transmitiendo la competencia, Yuuri trabajaría en las columnas y prepararía el debate para el siguiente programa del domingo. Para poder dar una mejor cobertura, era necesario estar en la ciudad.

—¿Tío se va? —Se asomó Yukino, su pequeña sobrina de cuatro años. Yuuri le sonrío y la abrazó para cargarla—. ¿Cuándo vienes?

—Para el 31 estaré aquí de nuevo. —La chiquilla hizo un puchero con sus labios mientras se jalaba una de las coletas, provocando que su peinado quedara impar. Luego se asomó Daiki, un pequeño de dos años, que tambaleaba al caminar—. ¿Cuidas a Daiki en mi ausencia?

—¡Sí!

La niña lo abrazó con fuerza del cuello, casi hasta ahogarlo. Yuuri soltó una carcajada y la bajó para sentarla en la cama. Daiki, por su parte, se acercó para jugar a rodar las ruedas de la maleta que aún estaba sobre el colchón.

Una de las sorpresas que Yuuri consiguió al dejar el patinaje, fue volver a su hogar y encontrar que su hermana había quedado embarazada. ¿Cómo? Ni idea, repentinamente pareció haber encontrado un prospecto de padre cuando lo acompañó a su viaje a Barcelona en el último Grand Prix que vivió. Tiempo después, ella conoció a Takano, un fotógrafo que visitó las aguas termales y se quedó para no volver. Se casaron y de su unión nació Daiki, con los ojos tan pequeños como los de su padre.

Si lo veía con atención, su vida ha cambiado bien para los demás, él tampoco debería quejarse. Pero tras haber cumplido sus veintiocho años, no se encontraba del todo satisfecho.

Al mirar hacia el closet de su habitación, el cuadro donde estaba con la medalla de bronce y Mila Babicheva ocupó todo su interés. Ella se veía hermosa con su cabello rojo y largo en bucles cayendo sobre sus hombros, la elegante camisa blanca de sastre y su pantalón estilizado de tono gris. Yuuri estaba enamorado de ella, muy enamorado. Incluso llegó a pensar en tener un futuro con ella. Él se prometió que conseguiría el oro para declararse porque una mujer con la experiencia y las victorias de Mila merecía un ganador a su lado. Se esforzó para conseguirlo, pero el destino fue caprichoso y sus esfuerzos nos fueron suficiente.

Decidió retirarse con el corazón y el ego destrozado. Mila volvió a Rusia.

Años más tarde, cuando volvieron a comunicarse y a recordar aquellos tiempos, Yuuri no se sintió mal. Entendió que la vida fue caprichosa, pero que estaba bien tenerla a su lado, aunque fuera como una amiga a la distancia y se sintió feliz de ver que ella había conseguido enamorarse de un hombre que estaba a su altura, pues fue el mejor patinador de Rusia antes de Yuri Plisetsky. Además, Popovich siempre fue agradable y lo trató muy bien las veces que se encontraron cuando, por su trabajo periodístico, coincidieron en Rostelecom. No veía una mejor pareja para ella.

Cuando Mila lo invitó a su boda como padrino, Yuuri con gusto aceptó. La acompañó con los últimos preparativos y hasta tuvo el honor de verla en la habitación vestida antes de partir a la iglesia. Fue allí donde una revelación cambió todo, removiendo en Yuuri demasiadas piedras..

—Es extraño estar así contigo —dijo Mila, sonriendo mientras peinaba los ligeros bucles que caía sobre su oreja.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no estamos en el Kiss and Cry como antes? —quiso bromear. Mila sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura. Preciosa, perfecta.

—Por eso y porque, por mucho tiempo en ese año, pensé que estaría así contigo, pero regañándote porque el novio no puede ver a la novia antes de tiempo.

Yuuri recordó esa opresión, fue como si hubieran prensado su alma hasta morderla. Ese momento justo que se enteró que en ese tiempo fue correspondido.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste? —preguntó. Repentinamente había perdido la facultad de respirar. Mila entonces volteó para acomodar su traje de encaje y piedras que cubría su figura de sirena.

—Te estuve coqueteando todo el tiempo, pero entendí que no te gustaba. Así que no quise presionarte. —Se giró—. Peor estoy feliz de que hoy estemos así, juntos, como grandes amigos. Recuperarte me llena de felicidad.

Él hubiera estado con Mila. Mientras estuvo en la boda, no pudo dejar de pensar que el lugar que ocupaba Popovich, hubiera podido ocuparlo él. En la fiesta intentó ahogar esa aseveración a punta de champagne. Estando ebrio, no pudo evitar decirle en japonés mientras bailaba con la feliz recién casada: que él pensó declararse esa final, que él esperó ganar el oro para ello y por no ganarlo se acobardó y prefirió irse. Decirlo con los ojos anegados y la garganta rota, ante la sorpresa de Mila.

Por fortuna para ambos, lograron hablarlo la mañana siguiente, antes de que Yuuri regresara a Japón con el orgullo en el piso y Mila se fuera a su luna de miel a Venecia. Aclararon la situación, se abrazaron y Mila le dejó un casto beso en sus labios a modos de despedida.

—No vuelvas a guardarte lo que sientes —le dijo, mientras acariciaba sus pómulos—. Eres brillante, Yuuri. Brillante. Quiero verte brillar, hazme sentir orgullosa de mi mejor estudiante.

Eso había hecho desde entonces. Decidió dar un paso al frente en su carrera y comenzó a hacer transmisiones en vivo en vez de escudarse con notas periodísticas y columnas de opinión. Se arriesgó a tener un lugar frente a los estudios de televisión para mostrar su conocimiento y capacidad de análisis deportivo en el patinaje sobre hielo. Pero no sentía que fuera suficiente y la muestra estaba allí. Víctor Nikiforov, un muchacho ocho años menor que él había logrado más méritos.

—¿Tío, verás a Victoru? —preguntó Yukino y Yuuri afirmó—. ¡Oh! ¡Dile que yo me voy a casar con él!

—Le diré —mintió. Le pareció ridículo llegar a decirle al hombre más sensual y codiciado de Japón que una niña de cuatro años quiere casarse con él, pero si no quiere esperar, él con gusto le pediría matrimonio.

Es tonto… es demasiado joven para él, pero a su vez es perfecto. Salió con las mejores calificaciones de su facultad, ya se ha ganado a la población y aumentó el ranking de la televisión con solo meses. Víctor inició en el programa en Junio y como Yuuri solo aparece cuando la temporada de patinaje inicia, fue apenas hasta Agosto que empezaron a encontrarse. Han sido encuentros raros, un par de palabras huecas cuando se encuentran por casualidad en el set y nada más. Ni siquiera sabía si tendría algún tema de conversación interesante para hablar con un jovencito de veinte años. ¿Cómo podría estar con alguien como Víctor?

No solo hermoso físicamente, sino con un carisma único. Trataba a sus fans como igual y había logrado ganarse un espacio en el corazón de todos. Era audaz, afilado e intuitivo. Yuuri pensaba que Víctor tenía todo para convertirse en un futuro en el mejor periodista deportivo de la década.

Una parte de él le dice: declárate. Pero no, tampoco está en sus planes hacer el ridículo.

Suspiró hondo y decidió ya bajar el equipaje, con cuidado de no lastimar a su pequeño sobrino. Cargó a Daiki antes de salir de la habitación y caminó por las escaleras junto a Yukino. Mari estaba en la sala, arreglando todo para los invitados que acababan de llegar, una pareja de británicos de vacaciones. Ella tomó a su hijo en brazos y se fue a la cocina a avisarle a su madre Hiroko que Yuuri ya estaba a punto de partir.

En la mesa le sirvieron Katsudon, Yuuri lo saboreó con la certeza de que sería el último en esas semanas.

—Por cierto, Yuuri, ¿qué hacemos con esas bolsas que tienes de carta en el sótano? Quería botarlas. —Mari se sentó frente a la mesa y Daiki intentó agarrar el plato de su tío.

—No las botes…

—¿Y cuándo lo haré? Llevan años allí y se siguen acumulando. Eché las recientes, como siempre. —Yuuri hizo una mueca mientras revolvía el katsudon—. No pensé que seguirían llegando cartas.

Siempre llegan cartas. Son pocas, pero siguen llegando a pesar de que abandonó su carrera de patinaje.

—Cuando venga las leeré y decidiré cuáles se botarán. —Mari pareció conforme con esa respuesta.

—También deberías conseguirte una pareja. —Allí casi detuvo su bocado en el aire—. Vamos, Yuuri, ¿en verdad te sientes bien solo?

—No sé…

—¿No te gusta alguien?

Yuuri prefirió no responderlo.

* * *

**Notas de autor:** Dejo hasta hoy este inicio de fic. Ya está acabado, pero lo ando corrigiendo, así que mañana subiré otros dos caps, el miércoles otros dos y el jueves el final. Espero que les guste, en especial a Mariv que fue la amiga secreta que me tocó y pidió un AU Reverse. ¡Espero que sea de tu agrado!


	3. Emisor

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Sinopsis: **Víctor Nikiforov, con sus casi veinte años, es el periodista deportivo más joven que ha ingresado a la NHK y trabaja con el tímido, pero intimidante Yuuri Katsuki, quien ha sido su héroe de años. Ahora trata de demostrarle su genuino interés en él. ¿Por qué no llega su mensaje?

**Dedicatoria: **Este es un fanfic de regalo por el intercambio para Mariv, una preciosa y excelente artista, quien ha apoyado además mis trabajos durante estos años y a quien le he comisionado cosas preciosas. Espero que te guste este pequeño regalo, que se me hizo muy largo. Al menos aspiro que no sea tedioso. Ya hay varios AU reverse, pero quise hacer algo un poquito diferente. ¡Espero que te guste el resultado!

* * *

**Cap 03: Emisor**

—Wao, mira cuantas cartas han llegado aquí. —Víctor miraba la enorme bolsa negra donde se habían recolectado las cartas de la última semana. Cada vez aumentaban más. Chris, quien le tocó la tarea de clasificarlas y colocarlas allí, rio al verle la cara de circunstancia—. Desde que saliste en el listado de los cabellos más hermosos, superando incluso a las idols, te has vuelto una sensación.

—Y ya no puedo cortarme el cabello como quería —dijo mientras se inclinaba para abrir y revisar algunas de las misivas. Su largo cabello claro se deslizó como una cortina de plata, cuidado y sedoso—. Cuando le dije a Kenjirou-sama que quería cortármelo casi lloró.

—Ya es como un activo de la empresa —bromeó Chris, sentándose en una de las sillas libre entre los cubículos. Víctor rio al abrir una y encontrar una declaración de amor, con labial y todo—. El ranking puede bajar si te lo cortas.

—Ya siento que es momento de hacerlo: voy a cumplir veinte años. Ya soy un adulto —guiñó el ojo, sintiéndose más grande con cada día que pasaba. Esperaba ese momento para coquetearle como todo un adulto a Yuuri Katsuki.

Víctor giró la mirada hacia donde Yuuri Katsuki caminaba, rumbo a la maquina de café. Con unos vaqueros comunes y la camisa de cuadros celestes, para Víctor era la epitome de la masculinidad. Reservado, callado, pero inteligente, de opiniones afiladas y de análisis claros. Víctor sentía que la adoración que tuvo de adolescente con él cuando era un deportista y disfrutaba de su arte, había evolucionado a algo más ahora que trabajaban juntos.

En la oficina todos tenían en buena estima a Yuuri Katsuki. Era agradable, pero no le gustaba que le quitaran demasiado espacio. Prefería trabajar solo con mucha música en sus oídos. Sus columnas eran la más comentadas, votadas y recomendadas. Su forma de analizar el patinaje había trascendido al extranjero. Ya había sido invitado para los paneles técnicos de varias competencias internacionales y tenía un pase condecorado para la ISU, pero cuando alguien le decía eso a Yuuri, sobresalía su humildad. Prefería sacar la atención de él para que la obtuviera otro y eso a vista de Víctor era fascinante. Además, verlo con sus lentes, suéter y chamarras para el frío lo hacía lucir ante sus ojos como un hombre firme, fiel y de compromisos. Y él era un soñador, ¿para qué negarlo?

—¿Recibió cartas para su cumpleaños? —Le preguntó a Chris, mientras saboreaba el té que tenía en sus manos. Ya estaba lo bastante distraído de su nueva columna de opinión.

—Sí, envíe al correo hacia Hasetsu unas pocas cartas. Apenas unas trece, nada comparado a la que recibes tú semanalmente.

Pero entre esas cartas estaba la de él.

Víctor le había enviado carta desde sus doce años, cuando Yuuri comenzó a competir internacionalmente. A pesar de no haber nacido en Japón, se sentía un japonés representado por él. No dejó de escribirle en cada temporada: en su cumpleaños, después de la competencia nacional donde asistía con su padre y cuando regresaba a competir de nuevo. No dejó de escribirle incluso después de haberse retirado.

Llegó a imaginar que cuando se presentarán Yuuri lo reconocería por su nombre, pero no fue así. Por esa razón, pensó mucho en volverle a escribir ahora que compartían lugar de trabajo. Al final lo decidió: salir con Yuuri Katsuki era como un sueño imposible, pero Víctor hacía sus sueños realidad. Se dedicó a estudiar, adelantó un año y en la universidad adelantó todas las materias que pudo para poderse graduar a los diecinueve años y trabajar a su lado, ya que no había llegado a tiempo para cubrir una de sus competencias.

Podría sonar un poco intimidante su obsesión, pero Katsuki Yuuri agregaba nuevas razones para quererlo. Porque sí, Víctor a esa altura se consideraba enamorado del periodista de veintiocho años.

—Deja las cartas allí en el escritorio —dijo Víctor, decidiendo dejar la taza a un lado para abordar a Yuuri, quien estaba en la maquina de café.

—¿Lo intentarás de nuevo? Siempre te deja hablando solo.

—No dejaré de intentarlo hasta que me diga que le fastidio —le guiño un ojo a Chris en respuesta. El chico solo rio mientras agitaba sus rulos rubios.

Caminó con sigilo, pero decisión, mirando la forma en que la espalda forrada del japonés se veía como una invitación abierta. Que ganas tenía de abrazarlo por atrás aprovechando los centímetros de altura que le superaba. Eso también le gustaba de Yuuri, era del tamaño exacto. Su herencia rusa no sufriría al tenerlo en los brazos.

Se preparó para aparecerse frente a él. Su chamarra de cuero junto a su cuello alto blanco lo hacía lucir como modelo de revista y él estaba orgulloso de su _outfit_. Esperaba que fuera lo suficiente llamativo para que Yuuri desviara su mirada hacia él. Se aseguró que su cola alta estuviera bien sujeta y los mechones de su cabello enmarcara bien su rostro y convencido, lo abordó por detrás.

—Kastuki-semp… —Pero Yuuri se sobresaltó y terminó derramándole el café sobre su cuello tortuga.

—¡Lo siento! —Yuuri apartó la taza de café y la colocó de nuevo sobre la mesa. Víctor miró con tristeza su propia ropa estropeada—. Lo siento, ¡Nikiforov-kun, no te vi! Estaba recibiendo una nota de voz de Morooka-san.

—Sí, no te preocupes, entiendo. —Yuuri sacó su pañuelo y comenzó a secar el exceso de café. Víctor ya solo suspiró con resignación.

—La verdad lo lamento.

—No te preocupes, le pediré a Keiko-san que me traiga un cambio.

—Me muero de vergüenza.

—No te preocupes, Katsuki-sempai, estoy bien. Esto le puede pasar a cualquiera.

¿Por qué todos los encuentros tenían que ser tan atropellados? Sino era un Yuuri despidiéndose porque tenía mucho trabajo, pasaba un accidente. Víctor empezó a sentirse desilusionado.

—Yo me encargo, tranquilo .

—De verdad, lo lamento… —Yuuri le entregó su pañuelo a Víctor para que este se secara.

—No pasa nada, solo quería saludarte.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Víctor terminando de secar su ropa estropeada y Yuuri mirando. Ninguno hizo nada para separarse.

—Veo que te han enviado muchas cartas. —Repentinamente, Yuuri habló. Víctor dirigió su mirada hacia el escritorio de su cubículo y notó que, tal como lo pidió a Chris, la bolsa fue dejada allí.

—Sí… han estado llegando más. Imagino que por tu cumpleaños también recibiste.

—Sí…

—¿La pasaste bien? ¿En tu cumpleaños? —Víctor insistió. Su estómago se retorció por los nervios de saber si Yuuri había leído la carta o no. ¿Quizás no llegó a tiempo? Aunque era difícil, el correo japonés era muy eficaz.

—Sí, estuve con mi familia, mis sobrinos… todo fue bien. —Víctor asintió a las palabras de Yuuri.

—Que bien… yo voy a cumplir en poco. —Yuuri le miró, pero pronto bajó el rostro—. O, el pañuelo… no te preocupes, te lo entregó mañana ya limpio.

—Bien, gracias…

Yuuri se giró. Víctor se mordió los labios y miró el pañuelo como si ese fuera el único enlace posible con su ídolo. ¿Será que la habría leído? Quizás no le dio tiempo de hacerlo. ¿Sería mucho pedirle una salida el veinticuatro? Si Yuuri le aceptaba una salida en navidad, sería el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra…

—Nikiforov-kun —La voz de Yuuri lo sorprendió. Al levantar la mirada, encontró que el periodista aun no se había ido del lugar. Estaba a unos pocos pasos y, luego de revisar a su derredor, avanzó rápido hasta acercarse a él. Por un momento, Víctor dejó de respirar.

¡Oh cielos, Yuuri estaba tan cerca!

—Mooroka-san me consiguió pases para ir a ver la Final de Grand Prix. —Los ojos de Yuuri se veían grandes a tan corta distancia y Víctor solo podía pensar en lo hermosos que era y en las ganas que tenía de abrazarlo. Sintió los nervios retorcerles las venas—. Para mí, ver una presentación en vivo de Yuri Plisetsky es una gran oportunidad. ¿Le gustaría acompañarme?

—¿En serio…? —dijo Víctor, casi sin aire. Incluso parecía ya en otro plano de la emoción—. ¡Será un placer, Katsuki-sempai!

—Puede decirme, Yuuri-sempai, si quieres—Víctor abrió su boca por la sorpresa, pero de inmediato apareció una enorme sonrisa corazón.

—Oh, claro, Yuuri-sempai, entonces puedes decirme Víctor-kun —No pudo evitarlo. Víctor le guiño el ojo mientras se llevaba un dedo sobre los labios sacando toda su coquetería. Yuuri le sonrió y se ajustó los lentes. ¿Podía haber algo más sensual?

—Bien, le espero dentro de una hora en la salida para tomar un taxi, Víctor-kun.

Yuuri le sonrió antes de voltear. Eso fue suficiente para poner el corazón de Víctor a flotar a cientos de kilómetros de altura.

Su mensaje sí había llegado.

Víctor estuvo seguro de que la carta llegó a su destinatario.

* * *

**Notas de autor:** Dejo el siguiente capítulo, más tarde dejo el otro. Espeor que lo estén disfrutando, yo de verdad me divertí y si hubiera podido lo alargo más. La dinámica entre estos dos tontuelos me encantó xD

¿Cómo creen que Víctor escribe esas cartas? ¿De qué manera le habla a Yuuri?


	4. Canal

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Sinopsis: **Víctor Nikiforov, con sus casi veinte años, es el periodista deportivo más joven que ha ingresado a la NHK y trabaja con el tímido, pero intimidante Yuuri Katsuki, quien ha sido su héroe de años. Ahora trata de demostrarle su genuino interés en él. ¿Por qué no llega su mensaje?

**Dedicatoria: **Este es un fanfic de regalo por el intercambio para Mariv, una preciosa y excelente artista, quien ha apoyado además mis trabajos durante estos años y a quien le he comisionado cosas preciosas. Espero que te guste este pequeño regalo, que se me hizo muy largo. Al menos aspiro que no sea tedioso. Ya hay varios AU reverse, pero quise hacer algo un poquito diferente. ¡Espero que te guste el resultado!

* * *

**Cap 04: Canal**

¿Estaba bien con su soledad? No.

¿Estaba bien con las oportunidades perdidas? No.

Yuuri lo pensó en el tren que lo llevó a Fukuoka y luego en el avión que traspasó desde allí hasta Narita. Lo meditó mientras lo veía en su intervención nocturna: Víctor podría ser inalcanzable, pero Mila también parecía serlo y descubrió que fue sola su indecisión y cobardía lo que provocó que las cosas no surgieran. Quizás y se equivocaba con Víctor, probablemente después de esa salida de colegas no pasara nada, puede que incluso hasta encontrara cosas en Víctor que hicieran que dejara de gustarle. Pero, fuera de eso, nada tenía que perder y mucho por ganar.

Así que ese mediodía, cuando esperó a Víctor para ir a la competencia y lo vio aparecer en la cita con una camisa blanca nueva, Yuuri decidió poner todas las fichas en esos minutos.

La salida salió mejor de lo que pensó.

En la entrada del estadio fue evidente la fama que Víctor tomaba en el público y, por un momento, se sintió orgulloso de ser él quien lo estuviera acompañando. Lo miró saludar a sus fans, responder a saludos y firmar autógrafos mientras lo esperaba diligente, con una sonrisa que no pudo mudar de su cara. Egoístamente quiso ser él quien lo acompañara siempre.

Durante toda la competencia del programa corto comentaron sobre los participantes de cada una de las categorías y festejaron las maravillosas presentaciones. Luego no pudieron despedirse y terminaron comiendo Hamburguesas con papitas en una franquicia cercana. Después de esa maravillosa tarde, de las sonrisas, de las miradas y las anécdotas que se animó a contar de su carrera deportiva y que Víctor escuchó con suma atención, fue difícil que Yuuri no pensara que podría avanzar a algo más. Que no sintiera ganas de ver esos ojos azules brillar siempre, que no deseara tener el permiso de tomarle la mano. Se regañó a sí mismo porque ya había pasado la edad para soñar como adolescentes en cosas sin fundamentos, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Por eso el día siguiente buscó los tuvo pases e invitó a Víctor a repetir la jornada, aprovechando que había logrado pedirle el teléfono de una forma que no se sintió demasiado evidente. Porque en honor a la verdad, se sentía un poco asalta-cuna. Tenía veintiocho cumplidos y Víctor apenas veinte según le había dicho la primera vez que hablaron. ¿Y si sus padres veían aquello mal? No debería porque Víctor ya era mayor de edad, pero sus nervios lo hacían maquinar los escenarios más oscuros. Era mejor que lo pensara como el hombre alto que se presentaba ante él y no el joven recién graduado que era.

Allí sentado en las gradas del estadio, con los brazos cruzados y mirando atentamente la jornada en la pista, Víctor no lucía como un joven recién graduado. Parecía modelo de Emporio Armaní. Yuuri tomó valor para acercarse y dejar de suspirar cada vez que Víctor le dirigía la mirada.

—Tardaste —le dijo Víctor cuando lo vio llegar. Esa tarde llevaba una gabardina negra que combinaba muy bien con su pantalón café y su franela celeste. Una bufanda de líneas azules adornaba su cuello y su cabello estaba recogido en una media cola que despejaba su rostro, pero dejaba ver el largo y cuidado cabello en su espalda. Él, a su lado, lucía como cualquier trabajador de oficina.

—En la máquina que estaba en el pasillo se había acabado el té verde. —Le extendió el envase mientras se sentaba—. Así que busqué otra y me encontré con el entrenador Phichit Chulanont. Está entrenando a una joven promesa italiana, Celestino Cialdini.

—Lo he escuchado.

—Sí. ¿No me he perdido nada verdad?

—No, estaban calentando, apenas va a salir Sara Crispino con su hermano Michelle. —Yuuri asintió y se acomodó en su asiento—. Gracias por invitarme, me he divertido mucho estos días.

—Me alegra, eres buen compañero para ver patinaje.

Yuuri miró a Víctor de reojo por un momento y encontró en su rostro iluminado destellos de felicidad que le gustó distinguir. Su cabello lucía un poco apretado contra la espalda de Víctor, pero parecía no molestarle.

—Tu cabello debe ser difícil de mantener.

—Lo es… estaba pensando cortármelo ahora que cumpla.

—¿Sí? Es una pena…

—¿Lo crees? —Víctor preguntó con un tono emocionado. Yuuri, sin más, afirmó.

—Tienes un cabello muy bonito.

—¿No me hace ver mucho menor?

—Víctor-kun, mides más que yo. ¡Claro que no! —El asunto hasta le dio gracia, así que rio con libertad. Ante el anuncio de los comentaristas, ambas miradas se dirigieron a la pista de patinaje.

—Bueno, Minami-sama dio el grito cuando le dije que pensaba cortarlo, así que lo tendré así más tiempo.

—Todo Japón le agradece a Kenjirou-san. —dijo juntando las manos como una oración. Víctor soltó una carcajada energica.

Sus brazos rozaban en el asiento y nadie hizo nada para cambiarlo. El contacto se sintió tan agradable y necesario que Yuuri no quiso quitarlo. Él sentía el cosquilleo invitante que eso le generaba e intentaba mantenerse sereno para no acelerar las cosas ni estropearlas. Lo único que tenía claro tras esas dos tardes, es que lejos estaba el momento para que su gusto por Víctor Nikiforov menguara. Estaba aumentando, rápido y exponencialmente, tanto que estaba pensando en invitarlo a salir después. ¿Bajo qué excusa?

—Allí llega tu favorito —le dijo Víctor lanzándole un ligero codazo al brazo que provocó una corriente eléctrica en la nuca de Yuuri. Justamente estaban anunciando a Yuri Plisetsky, preparándose para iniciar su presentación.

—También es el tuyo.

—Solo porque no me cae bien J.J —Yuuri le miró sorprendido con semejante confesión.

—¿Qué pasa con J.J?

—Es un creído.

—Yuri no es precisamente la muestra de la humildad.

—Pero es ruso, ser creído se le perdona. —Ante la simpleza de su argumento, Yuuri apretó los labios para no soltar una carcajada con burla—. ¿O acaso crees que por haber crecido aquí se me ha quitado lo ruso, Yuuri-sempai? —dijo en una entonación burlona. Yuuri rio.

—No hay duda de que eres ruso, Víctor-kun —confesó con gracia. De reojo vio el encantador puchero de Víctor mientras apretaba sus brazos en el pecho—. Le iré a J.J ahora.

—¡Oh, eres un traidor de la patria!

Ambos rieron y se miraron. Yuuri sentía que algo viajaba en el aire a modo de código, algo que él temía interpretar de forma incorrecta. Así que terminó tragando con dificultad y volviendo la mirada hacía la presentación de Plisetsky que estaba por iniciar. Víctor no tardó en reacomodarse para volver a rozar brazo contra brazo en la abrazadera. Fue difícil concentrarse en ver el programa cuando sus poros gritaban que Víctor estaba allí, que estaban saboreando la piel de Víctor, que estaban sintiendo su calor. Contuvo su mano izquierda que estaba ansiosa de tomarle la mano y sujetarla como si fuera suya.

La magnifica presentación de Yuri logró distraerlo por unos minutos de esa presencia, peor fue la perfecta excusa para qué, contagiado por la euforia, abrazara a Víctor para celebrar el alto puntaje con el que Yuri escaló su puesto en el podio. Fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta que lo estaba abrazando, tarde cuando se percató que tocaba los cabellos de Víctor en su espalda y que el joven lo estaba abrazando con igual fuerza. Iba a escupir su corazón por la boca, cuando Yuuri se apartó, tras mirar a Víctor con el sobrecogimiento que le estaba provocando, apenas dibuja una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa mientras se acomodaba en el asiento y hacía que no pasaba nada.

Y no quería que acabara, Yuuri no quería despedirse de él. Necesitaba una excusa para alargar la velada.

—Fue una buena final —dijo Yuuri mientras caminaba fuera del estado, con Víctor a su lado. Ambos se habían cubierto con gabardina, bufanda y guantes para protegerse del frío invierno de Tokio. La ciudad estaba iluminada de forma navideña y en la calle se veían más parejitas de adolescentes caminando por allí. Se notaba la cercanía de navidad.

—Sí, Plisetsky de nuevo sorprendió, aunque tenías razón de que la lesión no le daría la posibilidad de alcanzar el oro.

—Yuri se enojó cuando dije eso. Me llamó a Hasetsu insultándome en ruso. ¿Supiste que estuve un tiempo patinando con él en práctica? —Al preguntarlo, le dirigió la mirada a Víctor para encontrarlo completamente atento a él. La profundidad de la mirada de joven lo abrumaba, así que desvió sus ojos para evitar ponerse más nervioso—. Cuando Mila vino, él vino detrás de ella. Fue gracioso. Nos hicimos buenos amigos a partir de allí. Le dije que se cuidara y no se sobre exigiera, pero sabía que Yuri no iba a hacer caso. Ya lo conozco.

—Se ven que son muy buenos amigos…

—Lo somos. Fue divertido competir contra él.

Se detuvieron en el momento que se sintió los primeros copos tocarles las cabezas. Ambos subieron sus ojos hasta la suave capa de nieve que empezaba a caer en modo de cristales suaves hacia ellos. Yuuri reaccionó antes y sacó de su morral una sombrilla para ambos.

—¿Quieres seguir caminando o buscamos un taxi que nos lleve a algún lugar para comer? —preguntó. Le sorprendió ver los ojos de Víctor iluminarse con la propuesta.

—Caminemos y busquemos algo por aquí —dijo Víctor y le extendió la mano—. Conozco un buen lugar para comer ramen cerca, es de la familia de una amiga del colegio. Déjame llevar yo la sombrilla.

Yuuri aceptó y al poco tiempo, Víctor se acercó para pasar su brazo por sobre los hombros de Yuuri. El inesperado contactó lo sobrecogió por la cercanía y la certeza de que las cosas estaban caminando a un buen rumbo, pero se fue relajando mientras avanzaba, ayudado también porque el mismo Víctor no retiró su brazo.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas que se siente tener veintiocho años? —le preguntó. Yuuri agradeció tener las manos en los bolsillos porque había empezado a sudar.

—Se siente estar más cerca de los treinta. —Víctor rio con su respuesta—. Se siente raro… soy el mismo, pero al mismo tiempo: no. Tengo más deudas, más gastos, más tarjetas de créditos y más cuidado al usarlas.

—Yo he pensado últimamente que me gustaría tener veintiocho años —Yuuri soltó una ligera carcajada. Pensó que si Víctor tuviera veintiocho años, sería más fácil coquetearle.

—No te pierdes de nada.

—¿No?

—Mejor aprovecha que eres joven para lucir tu cabello —dijo ligeramente avergonzado. Su corazón estaba golpeando contra su pecho como una marcha marcial.

—¿Me vería ridículo usándolo así con veintiocho?

—No se me ocurre algo que te pueda sentar ridículo. —Le miró de reojo y distinguió la suave sonrisa que adornaba los labios de Víctor.

—¿Una nariz de reno?

—Ok, eso sí se te puede ver ridículo.

—Eso es cruel, Yuuri-sempai.

¿Podría alargar la cita? ¿Víctor querría eso? ¿Aceptaría bailar con él en algún centro nocturno cercano para sentirlo más apegado a su cuerpo y disfrutar de su calor? Su mente febril pensaba en muchas cosas, tantas que debía mirar a la nieve o los adornos para no dejar que su cuerpo tomara control de su cabeza.

Entonces apareció frente a él la oportunidad. Estaban pasando por un centro nocturno y varios jóvenes entraban allí. Él no se consideraba un joven como los chicos que entraban a la disco, sabía que desentonaría en el lugar, sobre todo por su ropa de oficinista. Pero la imagen mental de bailar con Víctor en ese ambiente se le antojó. Hasta el hambre se le quitó por un instante.

—¿Quieres bailar? —repentinamente, la voz de Víctor en su oreja le quemó las entrañas. Yuuri giró sus ojos hacia él y lo encontró cerca, con aquellos iris azules brillando con fuerza.

—Estaba pensando invitarte… pero seguro no querrías entrar con un señor como…

—¡Me encantaría! —Víctor afirmó. Yuuri sonrió entusiasmado y nervioso. Empezaba a sentir a su estómago encogerse por la euforia—. Además, eras patinador, debes ser un excelente bailarín.

Víctor de inmediato lo agarró del brazo.

—Oh, tengo mucho tiempo sin bailar, espero no decepcionarte —dijo mientras era prácticamente empujado por la juventud de Víctor.

—Nunca me has decepcionado, Yuuri-sempai.

Eso ya no era una salida de colegas y jamás Yuuri estuvo tan seguro del rumbo que tomaba la noche.

* * *

**Notas de autor:** Esto avanza, esto avanza, esto avanza xDDDD Me encanta pensar que en cualquier universo no solo Yuuri y Víctor se enamoran, sino que Yuuri puede ser perfectamente un gran amigo de Yuri xD ¿Cuántos opinan como yo?

Me divertí haciendo sus conversaciones. ¡Es como jkshdfklsdhf ya besense! Mañana regreso con los dos caps que siguen.

Mariv, espero que te esté gustando


	5. Mensaje

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Sinopsis: **Víctor Nikiforov, con sus casi veinte años, es el periodista deportivo más joven que ha ingresado a la NHK y trabaja con el tímido, pero intimidante Yuuri Katsuki, quien ha sido su héroe de años. Ahora trata de demostrarle su genuino interés en él. ¿Por qué no llega su mensaje?

**Dedicatoria: **Este es un fanfic de regalo por el intercambio para Mariv, una preciosa y excelente artista, quien ha apoyado además mis trabajos durante estos años y a quien le he comisionado cosas preciosas. Espero que te guste este pequeño regalo, que se me hizo muy largo. Al menos aspiro que no sea tedioso. Ya hay varios AU reverse, pero quise hacer algo un poquito diferente. ¡Espero que te guste el resultado!

* * *

**Cap 05: Mensaje**

Para Víctor todo sonaba a cita, una cita romántica que aumentaban su sentir hacia Yuuri Katsuki, por su forma tan sencilla y amena de ser. Durante las competencias, los dedos le picaron por tomarle la mano y su brazo por encajarlo en el hueco bajo de él, para pegarlo a su costado. Los labios muchas veces se contuvieron de robarle un beso mientras le dirigía la mirada en el estadio y su lengua se guardó decir cuánto le gustaba sus ojos marrones cuando le miraban. Y ni decir lo embobado que se quedaba cuando lo escuchaba hablar con tanta propiedad y con el peso de su experiencia como excompetidor sobre los resultados probables que tendría los patinadores, podría quedarse así por horas.

Cuando se abrazaron celebrando el alto puntaje del programa libre de Yuri Plisetsky, que pese a su lesión logró alcanzar el podio con un bronce, le costó no buscar sus labios y besarle. Solo se contemplaron mientras se separaban de a poco, como si no quisieran hacerlo. En Víctor, las mariposas revolotearon alteradas en sus pulmones.

Pero no descartaba la posibilidad del beso, no con el cambio de rumbo que había tomado la salida, cuando Yuuri se quedó mirando aquel local con luces de neón que invitaba al baile. Víctor tenia que admitir que había pasado varios meses desde la última vez que estuvo en uno, cuando festejó su graduación. Había dedicado su vida a estudiar y a ser el mejor; por esa razón, esos momentos de distracción fueron limitados. Pero si iba a ir con Yuuri, por él iría todos los fines de semana.

El local estaba lleno de jovencitos de su edad que inmediatamente le dirigieron la mirada. Víctor temió ser reconocido y que la cita que estuvo esperando por casi toda su vida se convirtiera en una película de persecución. Por fortuna, no pasó de un par de fotos y autógrafos que entregó.

—Por un momento te iba a pedir el gorro —Yuuri le miró al escucharlo, pero Víctor hablaba en serio con la idea de esconder su cabello en ese gorro de lana que Yuuri acababa de quitarse sobre la mesa.

—Si vienen más, hagamos eso —dijo bajando la mirada. Víctor no podía dejar de verlo.

—¿Qué pediste?

—Un par de cerveza para iniciar.

La música disco sonaba a todo volumen y las luces se desplazaban entre las personas de la pista. Un mesero llegó con las cervezas y ambos empezaron a beber mientras veían la gente bailar entusiasta. En honor a la verdad, Víctor ya tenía las piernas cosquilleándole por entrar y moverse, así que su pie se azotaba al suelo al ritmo de la electrónica y le hacía señales a Yuuri para que se movieran al centro de baile. La única respuesta que recibía de Yuuri era tragar más cerveza.

—¿Desde cuándo no bailas? —quiso saber, para hacer más agradable la espera. Sus hombros no podían parar de moverse. Yuuri pidió otra cerveza y Víctor le siguió.

—Hace… dos años. En la boda de Mila.

—Oh, cierto que estuviste allí. Vi fotos. —Yuuri asintió con calma. Víctor vio las nuevas cervezas llegar a su mesa con prontitud, abrió y bebió otro trago—. ¿Qué esperamos para entrar a la pista? —preguntó con un tono divertido.

Yuuri miró la gente que bailaba y bebió otro trago.

—Estoy agarrando valor —confesó. Víctor pestañeó sin comprender.

—¿Valor?

—Para meterme a bailar en medio de gente al que le doblo la edad.

—¡Qué exagerado! ¡Apenas tienes veintiocho años, Yuuri-sempai!

Yuuri se puso de pie tras el siguiente trago, se quitó la chamarra para dejarla en el asiento y su bufanda. Víctor sintió el calor subir de la punta desde los mocasines hasta la cabeza cuando vio cómo su ídolo se preparaba para sacarlo a la pista. De inmediato, también se retiró la bufanda y su gabardina para dejarla también en su asiento, encontrándose listo para aceptar la mano de Yuuri cuando lo convidó a ir con él. Sintió electricidad, todo el ambiente se llenó de energía.

Caminaron hasta la pista de baila mientras se miraban. Yuuri le sujetó la mano y Víctor empezó a sudar de la pura emoción. Las luces corrían sobre su cabeza y la oscuridad les ayudaba a camuflarse entre la gente, como si pudieran esconderse de todos y al mismo tiempo estar solo ellos dos. Su cuerpo comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la electrónica y Yuuri, aunque se vio un poco tímido, también empezó a bailar, aunque una pareja en su espalda no dejaba de tropezar con él.

—¿Estás bien, Yuuri-sempai? —Víctor preguntó sin dejar de bailar y apegas su cuerpo al del periodista.

Repentinamente, Yuuri lo tomó de la cintura para posar su mano en la espalda. Fue imposible que Víctor siguiera moviéndose cuando los latidos de su corazón estaban llegando a su garganta. Solo vio a Yuuri negar, lo siguiente fue contemplarlo quitarse los lentes para guardarlos en el bolsillo de su camisa y mirarlo con un fuego que se propagó como llamarada en sus entrañas.

—Vamos más allá —dijo Yuuri, empujándolo en medio del baile para ir al centro de la pista. Víctor posó sus manos sobre los hombros del mayor dispuesto a ir a donde Yuuri quisiera.

Allí vio al bailarín Yuuri aparecer entre las piezas de música. Lo vio resurgir como un torbellino de sensualidad, calor y sudor al que se aferró sin dudar. Se rio cuando los pasos de bailes eran cada vez más arriesgados, cuando Yuuri le daba vueltas, cuando la música cambiaba y los pies de Yuuri parecían listos para bailar lo que le pusieran, dejándolo electrizado. El cuerpo de Yuuri hacía música como lo llegó a hacer en el hielo y Víctor se sintió un instrumento en manos de un verdadero artista. Sofocado, soltó el aire cuando volvió a quedar frente a él con su pecho repicando de felicidad. Tembló con el calor acumulado en su abdomen cuando los dedos de Yuuri le sujetó de la espalda para apegarlo a él. La música había cambiado a un ritmo más suave, una balada romántica que hizo que varias parejas se cambiaran de la pista, pero no los iba a sacar a ellos que estaban en pleno cortejo.

Las narices estaban demasiado juntas, las camisas la tenían mojada por el sudor que el pequeño lugar y la gente les provocaban, los ojos se encontraron demasiados fijos en el otro y disfrutaron del roce con cada uno de sus dedos. En ese punto, ambas manos tomaban al otro, moviéndose sin la intención de compartirse. Solo se movieron lentamente, muy juntos, pecho con pecho y rostro contra rostro. Víctor estuvo seguro: ese era el momento perfecto para un beso. Sus labios sufrían corrientazos pensando en la posibilidad.

Sin embargo, Yuuri bajó la mirada.

—¿Pasó algo? —Sin temor a equivocarse, las orejas de Yuuri estaban rojas, como solía ocurrirle cuando se tropezaba al bajar del escenario. Tenía ganas de besarla y empezar a llenarla de besitos pequeños y húmedos.

—Creo que tengo hambre. —Fue cuestión que Yuuri lo mencionara para que su propio estómago le recordaba que no había cenado nada. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, a Víctor no le hubiera importado seguir bailando toda la noche ignorándolo.

—Vamos a comer… te había dicho que conocía un lugar cerca donde sirven un buen ramen, ¿cierto?

—Me sonó el estómago cuando dijiste Ramen, solo no lo escuchas por la música. —Víctor soltó una carcajada abrazándolo en medio de la pista. Su felicidad era demasiada como para seguir conteniendo a su cuerpo que buscaba contacto—. ¿Ves? Ya no tengo edad para esto. —Ante la respuesta de Yuuri, Víctor pegó su mejilla contra la ajena, disfrutando de la humedad y su calor acumulado para hablarle al oído.

—¿Qué dices? Eres el mejor compañero de baile que he tenido en toda mi vida.

—Tu vida se resume en veinte años.

—Claro, tu llevas décadas aquí.

La electricidad se movía, la sentía relampagueando a su alrededor. La fuerte estática los estaba empujando y Víctor la podía sentir cada vez que veía a Yuuri observar sus propios labios. Esperó que fuera Yuuri quien diera el paso, su estómago se llenó de hormigas caminando violentamente ante la idea de ser besado por Yuuri aprovechando la poca distancia que los separaba. Incluso contuvo el aire por un largo momento; pero Yuuri miró fuera de la pista, soltó el abrazo y le tomó la mano para salir de ella. Víctor le siguió electrizado, con la certeza de que Yuuri quería besarlo y que él debió haberlo hecho primero.

Quizás al final de la noche… se convenció con esa idea.

Yuuri pagó la cuenta y salieron juntos a la calle fría, que seguía nevando. Víctor estaba sudado y expectante, pero tomó la sombrilla de Yuuri y lo abrazó para que ambos disfrutaran de su protección, ya sin necesidad de meditarlo. Se sintió natural tenerlo bajo su brazo.

—La próxima vamos a comer antes de bailar, se supone que ese es el orden de las cosas —bromeó Víctor y Yuuri se encogió ligeramente.

—Buen punto… Aunque parecías ser capaz de bailar toda la noche.

—¿Contigo? —susurró contra su oreja. Víctor pensó que con él toda una vida—. La verdad me estaba divirtiendo y había olvidado que debía comer.

—¿Ves porque me siento viejo a tu lado?

—No tienes porqué.

—Te graduaste antes que cualquiera. Yo a tu edad apenas estaba a mitad de carrera…

—A mitad de carrera mientras competía por tu país. Lo mínimo que deberíamos hacer el resto de los mortales es graduarnos pronto —acotó Víctor como si fuera normal. Yuuri solo encogió sus hombros—. Tú ya habías vivido más que yo… Cuando vine a Japón tenía nueve años, fue un poco difícil adaptarme. No sé cómo hiciste para estar en un país distinto, competir y estudiar.

—Era mi deber hacerlo… —dijo sin más. Víctor le sonrió mientras esperaban el cambio de luces.

—Tu deber te hizo conocer a muchas personas. —Entrenadores, competidores, personal técnico. Estar con Yuuri en el estadio lo hizo consciente de cuan bien se movía en el medio. También recordar lo bonito que se sintió cuando Yuuri no lo ignoró frente a ellos—. Por cierto, te agradezco que me hayas presentado con todos tus excompañeros en el estadio.

—No fue nada, Víctor-kun.

—Me sentí muy bien… como si estuviera con alguna clase de celebridad. —Avanzaron en el paso peatonal.

—Exageras… fuiste tú el que paralizó la entrada al estadio nada más llegaste. —Yuuri bromeó. Para Víctor fue imposible no reír.

—Es una exageración.

—No lo creo, en verdad te mereces todo eso —Víctor sonrió orgulloso de escuchar esas palabras en Yuuri—. Eres muy bueno en lo que haces. ¿Viste todas esas cartas que recibiste?

—Son demasiadas… —rio ligeramente abochornado. Yuuri solo le observó con calma.

—¿Vas a leerlas?

—La verdad lo he intentado, pero no acabo. Son muchas. —Yuuri asistió—. Pero me emociona leerlas: pensar en lo que provoco a otras personas con mi trabajo… es inspirador.

—Que bueno que lo veas así…

—Sí… Oye, Yuuri-sempai, ¿leíste las otras cartas que te enviaron de cumpleaños?

—No, es una perdida de tiempo.

Víctor sintió un repentino picor de amargura en su garganta. La gente pasaba a su alrededor, pero parecían demasiado sumergidos en sus asuntos como para notar a los dos periodistas.

—¿Pérdida de tiempo? ¿Por qué?

—¿No te parece? Recibir mensajes de gente que no conoce o cree conocerte solo porque te ve en una pantalla. Llega a ser molesto… —Víctor pensó en todas las cartas que envió de niño. La emoción con la que las llevó al buzón de correo, con la esperanza que traspasara el pacífico y llegara a Detroit, donde Yuuri entrenaba—. No tengo porque lidiar además con las expectativas ajenas de gente que no conozco ni me interesa conocer.

Víctor se detuvo. Yuuri caminó un par de pasos más hasta que notó la nieve caer sobre él.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —exclamó un Víctor repentinamente pálido. Yuuri le contempló sin comprender, mientras su gorro negro se llenaba de copos de nieves.

—Sí… entiendo que para ti no sea así, pero bueno, no todos somos iguales. —Se encogió los hombros para restarle importancia.

—No has leído ninguna carta.

—Ninguna. —afirmó. Víctor sintió que no era un pinchazo, era una daga la que estaba atravesándole y cortándole la garganta.

—¿Ni siquiera cuando estabas en Detroit? Supuse… que estando tan lejos…

—No leía ninguna. Las de Detroit eran enviadas de inmediato a Hasetsu. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó sin entender.

Ese picor de amargura se convirtió en una dolorosa herida que abrió en dos su pecho. La decepción se abrió paso de forma rápida.

—¿Víctor-kun? —Yuuri se preocupó por el repentino cambio de humor de su acompañante.

—No puedo creerlo… —Apartó la mirada que sintió inesperadamente borrosa—. No puedo creer que no hayas leído ninguna.

—¿Por qué tendría que leerlas?

—¡No sé! ¡Ponte a pensar en el montón de personas que depositaron sus sueños, sus esperanzas y su tiempo en cada maldita carta, Yuuri! —alzó la voz sin quererlo. Yuuri le miró incrédulo—. ¿Ni siquiera ahora, Yuuri? ¿Ninguna?

—Te dije que para mí es una pérdida de tiempo.

—Resaltó de forma tajante y cruel—. Lo que puedan decirme ellos no me interesa, quienes quieran que sean.

—Ya veo… —murmuró con amargura. Yuuri entrecerró sus ojos, intentando entender—. Lamento haberte hecho perder el tiempo, aunque… no, la realidad es que el único que perdió el tiempo fui yo.

—No entiendo que sucede, Víctor-kun —replico confuso. Víctor solo le extendió la sombrilla con ganas de irse—. ¿No quieres ir a comer?

—La verdad no quiero salir con alguien tan despreciable. —Yuuri le miró sorprendido. Víctor se sentía incapaz de contener su propia decepción—. Me voy en taxi, ya me aburrí.

—Pero…

—Acabo de darme cuenta de que no eres humilde: eres un arrogante que cree que por haber tocado unos minutos de fama debe olvidar a los que le apoyan incondicionalmente, incluso cuando no te conocen ni ganan nada con hacerlo. —Las tajantes palabras de Víctor salieron cargadas de ponzoña—. Que desagradable eres, en serio… Espero no recibas ni una sola carta más.

Víctor se marchó así, sin más, andando con su elegancia y su alta figura hasta que tomó un taxi y desapareció. Yuuri, en silencio y dejándose mojar por la nieve, solo se hizo consciente del dolor cuando el tiempo y el frío había acalambrado sus músculos y solo quedó el agujero en sus entrañas.

* * *

**Notas de autor:** Caro, por favor, no te pases con el drama.

Also caro: -se tira en el drama- xD

Es solo una cosita chiquita, pero ya saben que uno no puede negar su sangre. Espero que les haya gustado y ya estamos a dos caps del final. Es cortico, pero con mucho cariño :3

PD: La escena del baile la agregué cuando ya tenía el fic casi listo porque me encantó la idea que bailaran TOT

Más tarde publico el otro cap.


	6. Contexto

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Sinopsis: **Víctor Nikiforov, con sus casi veinte años, es el periodista deportivo más joven que ha ingresado a la NHK y trabaja con el tímido, pero intimidante Yuuri Katsuki, quien ha sido su héroe de años. Ahora trata de demostrarle su genuino interés en él. ¿Por qué no llega su mensaje?

**Dedicatoria: **Este es un fanfic de regalo por el intercambio para Mariv, una preciosa y excelente artista, quien ha apoyado además mis trabajos durante estos años y a quien le he comisionado cosas preciosas. Espero que te guste este pequeño regalo, que se me hizo muy largo. Al menos aspiro que no sea tedioso. Ya hay varios AU reverse, pero quise hacer algo un poquito diferente. ¡Espero que te guste el resultado!

* * *

**Cap 06: Contexto**

Pasaron ya varios días desde aquel desafortunado encuentro y todo intento de Yuuri por arreglarlo, o al menos entenderlo, fue detenido por la frialdad de Víctor. Era el ser más carismático del planeta, pero enojado era peor que cualquier nevada siberiana. Pasaba a su lado sin saludarlo y cuando Yuuri lo buscaba se inventaba cualquier excusa para irse. Podía incluso acercarse cuando Yuuri hablaba con Minami para solo dirigirle la palabra al jefe e ignorarlo a él. Para la oficina fue evidente que algo pasó entre ellos dos.

Como la cotilla era imposible, algunos empezaron a suponer que se trataba de celos de colegas por la fama de Víctor, otros que más bien Yuuri intentaba coquetearle al joven y este lo veía demasiado aburrido. Yuuri no quiso empeorar la situación, así que decidió dejarlo en paz. No obstante, cuando se encontraba a sola fácilmente podía recordar las risas, el buen ánimo que vivió con Víctor en esa corta salida, el calor de su cuerpo al bailar y las ganas que tuvo de besarlo esa noche. Ahora estaba arrepentido, debió haberlo besado. Debió haberlo intentando al menos una vez. Moriría sin saber qué hubiera pasado si se hubiera animado a dar ese paso.

Yuuri solo suspiró y lo miró entre las cámaras, hablando con Nobu-san y mostrando esa sonrisa encantadora que le había sido negada a él. Su cabello largo estaba peinado hacia su espalda y vestía un traje celeste que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos. Lo único que recibió de respuesta por parte de Víctor fue una mirada de soslayo llena de hielo antes de darle por completo la espalda. Yuuri sintió otra nueva puñalada.

—¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? —preguntó Yuko, mientras lo maquillaba para iniciar la transmisión. El polvo caía sobre sus pómulos con prisa—. Repentinamente ni siquiera te dirige la mirada. Todos dicen que algo pasó cuando fueron al estadio. ¿Alguna diferencia de colegas?

—Dijo que soy una persona horrible, desagradable y orgullosa. —Yuko detuvo su trabajo, para mirarlo sorprendida—. Eso dijo porque le confesé que no leía las cartas que me llegaban.

—Wow… me parece exagerado.

—¿Verdad que sí?

—Una persona tan desagradable no me hubiera ayudado a conseguir este trabajo de medio tiempo con el que puedo ayudar a Takeshi con la casa ahora que mi suegra está enferma. —Dejó el polvo a un lado y sacó el humectante labial para cubrir los labios mordidos de su amigo—. Supongo que como recibe muchas pensará que es muy malo de tu parte el que no las leas.

—Quizás…

—¿Por eso me pediste que te trajera esas bolsas de Mari? Hubieras visto lo contenta que se puso al saber que tirarías esa "basura". —Yuuri soltó el aire—. ¿Qué piensas hacer con ellas?

—No lo sé.

Yuuri no lo tenía claro, las había pedido quizás para empezar a leerlas y comprobar su punto: que era una pérdida de tiempo y que suficiente tenía con sus propias expectativas y las de su familia, como para cargar con otras más. O quizás quería demostrarle a Víctor que no era arrogancia lo que le había impulsado a no saber de ellas. Ya no estaba seguro, pero mientras lo veía hablar con uno de sus compañeros lo único que quería era volver a esa noche. De haber sabido que terminaría así, se hubiera quedado en ese local, bailando con Víctor hasta la madrugada.

—Yuuri-kun, ya estás listo. —Él solo asintió y miró a su amiga de la infancia con un montón de emociones anidadas en sus ojos—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Yuuri le tomó la mano con fuerza.

—Lo invité a salir porque me gusta —confesó. Los ojos de Yuko se abrieron más—. Lo hice porque me gusta y lo arruiné. ¿Qué hago ahora?

—¡Oh, Yuuri-kun! —Ella miró de lejos a Víctor y volvió de nuevo la atención a su amigo—. No lo arruinaste, solo tuvieron una diferencia de opiniones. Él cumple en una semana, el 25 de diciembre. ¿Por qué no piensas con sorprenderlo para ese día?

—Oh, eso es una buena idea.

—¡Katsuki-san, prepárese para entrar al set! —escuchó el llamado y se puso de pie, sin soltar la mano de su amiga.

—Voy a pensarlo. Quizás pueda regalarle algo junto a unas disculpas.

—Si me entero de algo que quiera, te lo diré. —Ella le guiñó el ojo en confidencia. Yuuri le sonrió agradecido—. Y quizás deberías leerte esas cartas, al menos antes de deshacerte de ellas. Así podrás hablar con él de eso.

—Lo intentaré.

La soltó y le entregó sus lentes en las manos para avanzar al set, ayudado por Morooka para no tropezarse con los cables en el suelo. Se sentó en el mueble que le correspondía y tomó aire para prepararse ante su transmisión en vivo.

Tras el programa, Yuuri volvió a la habitación que ocupaba en el hotel y se desvistió apenas entró a la zona con calefacción. Abandonó el abrigo, la bufanda y la chamarra, se quitó las medias tras haber dejado los zapatos en la entrada y encendió las luces. Debía preparar su artículo sobre las nacionales, las expectativas que tenían al respecto y qué esperar para el próximo desafío japonés en patinaje sobre hielo internacional: los cuatro continentes, pero no estaba de ánimo en ese momento.

Se sentó al borde de la cama y se dejó arrojar de espalda. Su corazón se sintió un poco apretado cuando volvió a recordar a Víctor, el toque de su cuerpo mientras bailaban y el tacto de su mejilla contra su rostro. Al cerrar sus ojos, fue fácil imaginar el peso de Víctor sobre el suyo y la cortina de cabello largo cubriéndolo entre las luces. Quisiera volver a tocar su espalda, la acariciaría desde el trasero hasta su cuello y se perdería acariciándole la nuca. Tuvo que abrir los ojos antes de que la ilusión le hiciera pensar en besos, en caricias y terminara masturbándose en la soledad de su cuarto.

Se puso de píe y miró las bolsas de cartas que Mari le envió con Yuko, tal como lo pidió. ¿Cómo explicarle a Víctor sin sonar patético que las primeras veces que empezó a leer cartas siempre encontró entre ellas las de personas que gastaban su tiempo en hacerlo sentir mal? ¿En reclamarle por no haber obtenido los resultados que ellos esperaban o en compararlo con algún otro artista japonés seguramente más talentoso que él? Recordó el ataque de ansiedad que le dio a pocos meses de estar en Detroit y haber perdido el Skate Canadá, impidiéndole seguir al Gran Prix Final. Las palabras donde varios le decían que era un pésimo patinador.

Para su ansiedad, era perder el tiempo buscar entre las cartas porque no podía ignorar a la una entre las veinte positivas que recibía. No podía olvidarlas. Decidió que para concentrarse y poder dar lo mejor de sí, debía desconectarse de las redes sociales y de cualquier medio de comunicación que solapara sobre él más expectativas, porque suficiente tenía con las suyas que veía siempre incumplidas. De hecho, eso le reclamaba su entrenador: la necesidad de buscar los medios para atizar más a su derrota, como si su mente dijera: Te lo dije. Una forma masoquista de castigarse.

Soltó el aire con pesadez y jaló una de las bolsas hasta el borde de la cama. Dentro de ellas había varias bolsas con fechas y Yuuri empezó a desatar una tras otra hasta hacerlas montones en la cama, aprovechando que le habían entregado una King. Yuuri se halló rodeado de montones de cartas y puso dos bolsas en el suelo, dobladas para recibir los sobres que él arrojara: una con las que valdría la pena mantener, otra para las que debía botar. Se le ocurrió que esa podría ser una buena manera de explicarle a Víctor su decisión: si la bolsa para botar era grande, no necesitaría explicaciones amplias: solo confirmarle que eso era lo que recibía y por ello prefirió no leerlas.

Seguro de que podría probar su posición, tomó la primera carta del montón, escrita seis años atrás. El sobre estaba lleno de figuritas de colores dibujadas con lapiceros brillantes. Era de una chica, en Osaka, le hablaba de lo bonito que le había visto patinar porque ella era bailarina, pero le hubiera gustado practicar en el hielo. Sus palabras fueron agradables y Yuuri se perdió por un momento leyéndola. Haruka Namomiya, leyó atrás. La puso en la bolsa para guardar.

Abrió la segunda, la tercera, la cuarta. Se acomodó en la cama con la ropa a medio quitar y los recuerdos revoloteando a su alrededor. La gran mayoría fueron cartas de ánimo, de seguridad y de promesas. "Iré a verte cuando vengas a Sapporo", "Mi mamá llamó a mi hermanito como tú", "Me encanta verte patinar, es casi mágico", "Gracias por representar a Japón, eres genial".

Cuando se dio cuenta, tenía ya una hora leyendo cartas y cartas, de las cuales solo un par habían caído en la bolsa para botar. Aunque faltaba aun centenas por leer, Yuuri empezó a sentir que sí, había sido bastante ridículo de su parte negarse a disfrutar de esas muestras de ánimos por culpa de unas pocas. Tomó otra que tenía un corazón dibujado con bolígrafo rojo y una caricatura, parecía un caniche muy feliz.

«Mi amado Yuuri-sempai,

Cada vez que patina es como ver un bailarín. Haces música cuando bailas y si yo hubiera sido el juez, te hubiera dado el máximo puntaje en todo. Aunque bueno, te caes. ¿Sabes que puedes mejorar eso si tienes más seguridad en ti mismo? Dudas al saltar y por eso te caes. Deberías tener más confianza porque no hay mejor patinador en Japón ni fuera de Japón que tú. Te lo digo, hasta papá lo dice. Y para que papá lo diga, debe ser verdad».

Yuuri sonrió burlándose de sus palabras. ¿En serio le estaban dando clases de confianza en la carta?

«Además, si te fijas, no te hace falta mucho para clavarlo. Haces un magnifico Axel triple, podrás dominar el Salchow cuádruple en poco, yo lo sé. Si pudiera, te enseñaba, pero yo dejé de patinar hace mucho.

¿Cuándo vengas a Japón de nuevo, pasarías por Tokio? Vivo en Odaiba, podríamos ir a patinar, a comer helado y también podríamos jugar. No tengo muchos amigos aquí desde que me mudé, así que me haría bien tener uno más grande que yo.

Gracias por leerme. Te quiere mucho, Vitya».

Sonrió al ver el corazón al lado de Vitya. ¿Cuántos años tendría? La carta fue enviada siete años atrás, por… Víctor Nikiforov.

Yuuri se agitó en su puesto cuando notó el nombre de Víctor en el sobre. ¿Víctor le había enviado cartas? ¿Le había enviado cartas a él? Agitó entre los montones de cartas, buscando de nuevo su nombre. Encontró una, dos, tres… varias más con el mismo caniche en el sobre, con su nombre en el emisor. Sintió su corazón encogerse con cada nuevo sobre encontrado, con cada carta que amontaba en sus piernas. Y cuando logró sacarlas todas, las miró por fechas, organizándolas de esa manera para tenerlas todas en un solo montón al que miró sobrecogido. La última había sido tan solo unas semanas atrás. Su corazón dolía.

«Mi amado Yuuri-sempai,

Se siente raro llamarte así ahora que trabajamos juntos, pero que la costumbre no se pierda. He intentado acercarme todos estos días desde que te he visto en el set y los pasillos de NHK, pero eres un hombre difícil, ¿sabes? Y está el grandísimo problema de que me pongo nervioso cuando estoy cerca y no sé qué de interesante decir. Siempre te veo tan ocupado y concentrado que tampoco he querido cortar la inspiración con la que haces esos artículos tan impresionantes. En fin, todo esto ha sido para decirte que me siento genuinamente feliz de haber logrado entrar a NHK y poder compartir espacio contigo en el trabajo.

Seguramente no me recuerdas; de entre todas las cartas que debiste haber recibido, es difícil que te acuerdes de una sola persona, aunque me haya dedicado a dibujar a mi Makkachin en cada sobre para que de alguna manera me recordaras. También pensé que sonaría ridículo si me acercaba y te decía: ¿ey, te acuerdas? Yo soy el que dibujaba caniche ese en tus cartas. El que vivía en Odaiba y te invitaba a jugar videojuegos. Pero desde hace ocho años te he enviado cartas para tu cumpleaños y no quise que este fuera la excepción. A pesar de lo vergonzoso que me siento ahora de muchas cartas que te escribí.

¿Se vale decir que no puedes esperar mucho de un adolescente?

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Yuuri-sempai! Espero que cumplas muchos más y que en todos ellos yo pueda estar más cerca, cada vez más cerca. ¿Por qué sabes? Me gustas… De hecho, me gustas desde hace tiempo, creo que en mis cartas se nota, pero desde que trabajo contigo me gustas más. Sé que soy un muchachito a tu lado, que no tengo la experiencia y que muchos dicen en el pasillo que me gané el puesto solo por la influencia de mi padre. Quiero demostrarte que no es así. Quisiera mostrarte que soy más que un jovencito de cara bonita, que parece lo único que resalta ahora en el ranking y las revistas. ¿Me aceptarías una cita?

Cumplo el 25 de diciembre, pero me gustaría salir contigo el 24. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te animas?

Esperaré tu respuesta, con muchas ansias.

Te quiere mucho, Vitya».

—Soy un idiota…

* * *

**Notas de autor:** Y listo, ya estamos en el penúltimo capítulos. ¿Cómo creen que Yuuri se disculpe con Víctor? ¿Víctor se lo dejará fácil? ¿Tendremos besos antes del final del fic? xD  
Siendo sincera hasta lemon quiero hacerle LOL XD Me gustaron demasiado como para dejarlos ir sin que se den cariñitos.

Pero veamos que dice la dueña de este regalo. Mariv: ¿Lemon o no? XD


	7. Respuesta

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Sinopsis: **Víctor Nikiforov, con sus casi veinte años, es el periodista deportivo más joven que ha ingresado a la NHK y trabaja con el tímido, pero intimidante Yuuri Katsuki, quien ha sido su héroe de años. Ahora trata de demostrarle su genuino interés en él. ¿Por qué no llega su mensaje?

**Dedicatoria: **Este es un fanfic de regalo por el intercambio para Mariv, una preciosa y excelente artista, quien ha apoyado además mis trabajos durante estos años y a quien le he comisionado cosas preciosas. Espero que te guste este pequeño regalo, que se me hizo muy largo. Al menos aspiro que no sea tedioso. Ya hay varios AU reverse, pero quise hacer algo un poquito diferente. ¡Espero que te guste el resultado!

* * *

**Cap 07: Respuesta**

Víctor salió de la ducha con la toalla en su cintura. Su enorme caniche Makkachin estaba sobre la cama, jugando con su hueso mientras el celular se encontraba a un lado de su pata. Afuera nevaba y Víctor miró la nieve caer en la ventana de su habitación, que divisaba una hermosa visión de Tokio iluminada. Su padre había logrado comprar ese departamento cuando llegó a Japón y la vista era envidiable.

Agotado tras un día de trabajo, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y empezó a secar sus pies. Recordó por un momento como tuvo que dejar el patinaje de Rusia para irse con su familia a Japón, huyendo tras un escándalo político que puso a su padre en el ojo del huracán. No pudo continuar con el patinaje en Japón, se interpusieron muchas cosas, en especial la depresión inicial de Víctor cuando se encontró lejos de todo lo que amaba en su país, en un lugar donde los otros chicos le miraban raro y buscaban no acercarse por su ascendencia, juzgándolo por no ser japonés. Fue extraño sentirse tan solo en una ciudad tan llena de gente.

Parecía mentira que, tras diez años, ahora los japoneses lo amaran y votaran por él en cada rating. La vida obraba de manera misteriosa.

Suspirando, se vistió con ropa interior y un pantalón deportivo. Ya había hecho su rutina de ejercicio del día y ahora solo se prepararía para descansar. Despertaría a las cuatro de la mañana para redactar su artículo, porque era la mejor hora para concentrarse. Así podría conseguir los mejores resultados.

—¿Qué pasó Makkachin? —preguntó al ver a su amigo acercarse para olfatear su espalda—. Ya me iba a dormir. —Pero su perro lo conocía suficiente como para oler la tristeza.

Víctor se negaba a llorar de la pura frustración a pesar de la decepción que lo seguía amargado. Solo pensaba en lo iluso que fue pensar que Yuuri había respondido positivamente a esa carta, que solo le daba vergüenza hablar de ellas. Que gracias a reconocerlo, le permitió llamarlo Yuuri-sempai y lo invitó a salir, adelantándose a su propia cita. Pensó que lo hizo para conocerlo mejor, para darle esa oportunidad que le pidió de demostrarle que era más que una cara bonita. Sus ilusiones fueron muy altos y por eso fue duro caer.

—Aunque eso significa que me invitó a salir porque quiso y no porque se lo pedí en la carta —susurró para sí—. Eso debería ser algo bueno, ¿no Makkachin? —Su perro gimoteó posando su cabeza sobre las piernas de su amo, para recibir sus caricias sobre el hocico—. Pero estoy muy enojado aún. Siento que hice el ridículo por años, Makkachin, ¿me entiendes? —Su amigo ladró y Víctor le sonrió para tomar el teléfono.

Había una decena de llamadas perdidas del número de Yuuri, también montón de mensajes en la mensajería.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Debería responderle? —le preguntó a su can, sin dignarse a abrir siquiera la ventana de chat para que no apareciera los mensajes como leídos. Makkachin no dijo nada, solo cerró los ojos y bostezó—. Estoy de acuerdo, que se esfuerce un poco más. Que sepa que se siente no ser leído.

Su orgullo así lo pedía.

Después de esa cita, a Víctor le costó detener el paso de las lágrimas cuando tomó el taxi. Eso lo hizo odiarlo más, el haberse dado cuenta de cuánto le había afectado, catapultó a Yuuri en la persona más insensible del planeta. Era tanta su irritación, su rabia y su indignación, que no podía dejar de escuchar en voces amplificadas las palabras de Yuuri repitiendo el "es una pérdida de tiempo". Fue como si se lo hubiera dicho directamente a él.

Para cuando llegó a casa y se encerró a su habitación, solo dejó que su fiel Makkachin le arrullara, abrazándolo en la cama cuando su mascota empezó a limpiar los rastros de lágrimas. Luego pudo pensarlo mejor, comprender un poco el sentir de Yuuri y bajar la rabia. Sin embargo, el dolor seguía allí y a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, permanecía intacto.

Sin prestar atención a las llamadas que volvían a entrar de Yuuri, Víctor se levantó de la cama dispuesto a buscar un vaso de agua para llevarlo a su habitación y acostarse a dormir. En la enorme sala con diseño vintage, estaba su madre viendo un dorama mientras bebía una taza de té recién servida por Keiko-san, una mujer de mediana edad que les servía en el penthouse. Ella apenas lo vio, se acercó a él procurando una ligera distancia.

—Bocchan, lo han venido a buscar en la recepción.

—¿A mí? —preguntó extrañado por la hora y el clima de afuera.

—Seguramente fue algunos de tus fans que consiguió tu dirección y vino a molestar. Di órdenes que no lo dejaran entrar. —Su madre parecía demasiado distraída como para perder tiempo en averiguar quién era. Víctor estuvo a punto de decidir hacer lo mismo.

—Dijo que era un compañero de trabajo de Bocchan. —Pero esas palabras lo detuvieron—. ¿Le dio su dirección a alguno de ellos?

—¿Dijo cómo se llamaba? —preguntó.

Keiko-san no pudo hablar, pero cuando Víctor dirigió la mirada a su madre, esta le miró con desdén mientras su rostro estaba cubierto por una mascarilla de pepino y su cabello sujeto para no ensuciarse con la mezcla.

—Un tal Katsuki.

—¡Cielos! —Víctor no lo pensó, apartó un poco brusco a Keiko para ir a la salida—. ¡Voy a buscarlo!

—¡Vitya! —escuchó el grito de su madre mientras tomaba la gabardina que tenía cerca y se calzaba los pies—. ¿Pero quién es?

—¡Mi futuro novio! ¡Digan que lo dejen entrar!

Makkachin se apuró al escuchar que Víctor iba a salir para acompañarlo y ambos corrieron hacia el ascensor.

La visita de Yuuri a su edificio era inesperada. No le había dado su dirección y tampoco entendía qué pudo tener prisa como para buscarlo a casi las diez de la noche en medio de una nevada. El corazón de Víctor empezó a retumbar con fuerza en su pecho. Se sentía cada latido doloroso apretando las cosquillas. Hasta empezó a sentirse culpable de no haber leído sus mensajes ni devuelto sus llamadas, Yuuri debía estar muy desesperado como para irlo a buscar de esa manera y no poder esperar a verse al día siguiente. ¿Qué podía ser tan importante como para que Yuuri se moviera hasta Odaiba a buscarlo? ¿Por qué venir con ese clima? Sonaba inaudito.

Víctor salió del ascensor apenas abrió la puerta y se tropezó con su propio perro cuando salió corriendo como si lo fuera a pasear. Allí, en la entrada de la recepción, apenas acababan de darle paso a Yuuri. Este había guardado su sombrilla tras agitarla para sacarle toda la nieve que había acumulado. Estaba vestido con varios abrigos negros, guantes, el gorro y una bufanda gris.

—¡Víctor-kun! ¡Lo siento!

—Pero ¡qué haces en plena nevada, Yuuri-sempai! —Lo abordó de inmediato, mientras que Makkachin comenzó a oler al visitante—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo conseguiste mi dirección?

Yuuri entonces sacó del abrigo el manojo de cartas. Víctor contuvo el habla.

—De aquí… lo saqué de aquí. —Yuuri se escuchaba agitado mientras le hablaba—. Perdóname… perdóname por ser tan idiota. De haber leído tus cartas, ¡hubiera conseguido fuerzas para continuar! ¡Te hubiera dedicado un programa! ¡Yo…!

—Ya no importa, mira lo helado que estás —Víctor no podía pensar en esas cartas ahora viéndolo tan pálido y con los labios amorotados de frío—. ¿Cuánto llevas afuera?

—Treinta minutos, creo, pero eso no…

—Sí importa, puedes enfermar… —contestó Víctor y Yuuri apretó los labios mostrando su impaciencia. Víctor decidió buscar ayuda y desvió la mirada hacia el vigilante de la casilla, quien los miraba con curiosidad—. Mamoru-san, ¿podría buscar…?—pero las manos enguantadas de Yuuri se posaron en su mejilla y lo hicieron inclinarse para ver sus encendidos ojos.

—¡Escúchame, Víctor-kun! ¡Solo vine a decirte que me perdones por no haber leído tus cartas y que me gustas! —Ante esas palabras, los ojos azules de Víctor le miraron con asombro—. ¡Me gustas mucho! ¡Por eso te invité a salir, por eso lamento haberlo arruinado! ¡Me siento un idiota porque no merecías que te tratara así! ¡Quiero arreglarlo! ¡Quiero demostrarte que puedo hacerlo mejor! ¡Que realmente me gustas! ¿Tengo que esperar hasta el 24 para tener otra cita contigo?

Víctor contuvo el aire por un minuto. Con los guantes húmedos y fríos de Yuuri sobre su rostro, se dejó atrapar por el fuego que destilaba esa mirada marrón, sobrecogido.

Aunque pensó en la posibilidad de que le gustara a Yuuri un poco, el escucharlo de sus propios labios fue enloquecedor. Sintió que las manos enguantadas de Yuuri, heladas, le transmitía calor. Que los ojos con un brillo entre vino y dorado lo invitaban a embriagarse. Que la seriedad, persistencia y firmeza que impregnó esas palabras habían volcado a su corazón a latir ansiosamente, sin poderlo evitar, sin quererlo detener. Golpeaba con una nueva melodía que Yuuri había iniciado.

Su respuesta tenía que ser igual de potente. Víctor se impulsó para tomar los labios amoreteados y vestirlos en un beso ansioso. Sus dedos apretaron la espalda fría de Yuuri, sus dedos se internaron en los cabellos naciente de su nuca y cuando Yuuri abrió su boca con esa misma necesidad, el beso se volvió errático, denso, caliente. Víctor se apartó y las mejillas de Yuuri estaban rojas, hermosamente rojas. Él se sentía hirviendo por dentro.

—¿Eso es un sí? —Yuuri preguntó sin voz.

—Depende de cuál sea la pregunta… —Víctor posó su índice sobre los labios calientes de Yuuri. Sus ojos chispeaban—. Para el 24 y 25 me tendrás que dar algo más, ya me diste la cita.

—¿Qué quieres entonces?

—¿Hoy? —posó su índice sobre la boca—. Hoy quiero que seas mi novio, Yuuri-sempai.

Repentinamente, Víctor sintió cosquillas bajo su piel cuando las manos de Yuuri lo agarraron de la cadera, reforzando sus palabras.

—¿Y qué quiere mi novio para su cumpleaños?

Lo supo en el instante. Fue como un llamado de las mismas entrañas. Víctor vivió el nerviosismo esparciéndose desde los pies hasta las puntas de los dedos de sus manos, pero sacó fuerza para soltarlo. Para acercarse a Yuuri, para respirarle contra la mejilla y dejarle un beso manso cargado de fuego. Buscó la oreja ligeramente tibia de su novio y soltó aquello que guardaba su alma. Escuchó la respiración de Yuuri detenerse, sus dedos tensarse alrededor de su cadera.

Pero cuando volvió a alejarse un poco para verle sus ojos, estos estaban cargado de energía.

—Prometo no decepcionarte…

Fin

* * *

**Notas de autor:** Solo diré: perdón por tardar y feliz San Valentín. Esta noche el epílogo.


	8. Epílogo

**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Sinopsis: **Víctor Nikiforov, con sus casi veinte años, es el periodista deportivo más joven que ha ingresado a la NHK y trabaja con el tímido, pero intimidante Yuuri Katsuki, quien ha sido su héroe de años. Ahora trata de demostrarle su genuino interés en él. ¿Por qué no llega su mensaje?

**Dedicatoria: **Este es un fanfic de regalo por el intercambio para Mariv, una preciosa y excelente artista, quien ha apoyado además mis trabajos durante estos años y a quien le he comisionado cosas preciosas. Espero que te guste este pequeño regalo, que se me hizo muy largo. Al menos aspiro que no sea tedioso. Ya hay varios AU reverse, pero quise hacer algo un poquito diferente. ¡Espero que te guste el resultado!

* * *

**Epílogo**

El 24 de diciembre era un día marcado por el romanticismo en Tokio, lejos de la fecha familiar que se celebraba en otros países. Centenares de parejas de jóvenes salían para declararse en esas fechas, pasar un momento especial con su ser amado y compartir algún pastel de regalo. El pedido de Víctor para ese día fue muy claro y Yuuri se había preparado para esa fecha crucial. Su pedido de regalo definitivamente era muy japonés.

Comieron y disfrutaron pasteles en una de las pastelerías decoradas, rieron y se miraron enamorados en todo momento. Luego bailaron en una disco hasta que llegó las doce y Víctor cumplía oficialmente sus veinte años. Cuando conoció a Víctor este le había dicho que tenía sus veinte, resultó que era "casi" veinte. Víctor admitió que se puso un poquito de edad porque tenía interés de coquetearle.

Su novio acababa de cumplir los veinte años y mientras lo celebraba con un beso en medio de la pista de baile, en su cabeza solo pensó en lo extraño que se sentía estar así: tan lleno de ganas, con la sensación de conquistar al mundo. Al abrazar a Víctor se sentía así.

Pero la noche no había terminado, no, apenas empezaba. Lo que Víctor había pedido requería ahora de privacidad. Abandonaron la discoteca casi a la una de la mañana y no hubo siquiera rastro de sueño. Yuuri disfrutaba de la textura suave de la piel de Víctor pues su novio había decidido asistir a su cumpleaños con un Cross Top, como si la sangre rusa fuese de oso polar y no necesitara más que el abrigo encima para sentirse bien con el clima. Su cabello largo estaba sujeto en una cola, un largo abrigo negro cubría la chamarra también corta que ayudaba a darle vista a su perfecto abdomen. Las manos de Yuuri estaban bajo su espalda, mientras caminaban, con la excusa de resguardarla del frío bajo el abrigo cuando todo lo que quería era seguir disfrutando de la sedosidad de los vellos cortos y lacios de la zona.

—Ya llegamos —anunció Yuuri al abrir la puerta de la habitación del hotel donde pasaran esa madrugada. Eufórico por lo que vendría, le dio paso a Víctor para que pudiera entrar—. ¿Seguro no hay problema con tus padres?

—Le dije que iría mañana después de las competencias nacionales. —La puerta se cerró. Marcaba las dos de la mañana.

El magnetismo hizo lo suyo, el cuerpo de Víctor se pegó al suyo y Yuuri abrió su boca para recibir la de su novio ávido de juventud, de fuego, de todo. Caminaron con dificultad en la habitación mientras se besaba, Víctor no le dio tregua hasta que se tropezaron en la cama y ambos cayeron en ella, Yuuri bajo él, sintiendo ese peso que varias veces se había encargado de imaginar en la soledad. Sus labios eran fosas de calor que lo derretían.

—Espera… —suspiró Yuuri con dificultad, sosteniendo las codiciadas caderas del joven periodista sobre su entrepierna—. Me está pulsando el cinturón.

Víctor se movió un poco para permitirle a Yuuri zafarse el cinturón de encima. Se quedó a su lado, de costado y con sus dedos creando círculos sobre el pecho de Yuuri.

—Estoy ansioso… —Y Víctor dibujó un mohín delicioso que lo hizo ver más un adolescente que un joven adulto. Yuuri rio.

—Sí, pero hay que prepararse, ¿recuerdas?

—Ya he estado practicando a solas —susurró en su oreja y Yuuri sintió culebritas morder en sus entrañas—. ¿Tenemos hasta qué hora?

—Mañana a las nueve debemos estar en el estadio para las nacionales. —El japonés se sentó en la cama para escapar de su novio. Acto seguido, Víctor abrió sus piernas para sentarse sobre él nuevamente. Yuuri lo sostuvo con firmeza de sus caderas.

—Bien, tenemos dos horas para darnos amor y dos para dormir.

—Sí… y tienes 20 minutos para prepararte —le dijo deteniendo el impulso del jovencito que ya quería derrumbarlo de nuevo a la cama. Yuuri se quitó los lentes antes de propiciar un nuevo beso, luego le retiró el abrigo oscuro y la chamarra, para dejar a su novio con el Cross Top de cuello alto y sin manga que fue una tentación desde que lo vio—. Al menos que nos saltemos eso…

Que ganas no le faltaban… pero Víctor fue el que se separó del juego de caricias que Yuuri había iniciado.

—Hmmm, no quiero un accidente desagradable para mi primera vez —le dejó un beso pequeño sobre la punta de su nariz—. Espérame, cariño.

Tuvo que dejarlo ir con pesar, pero la certeza de que lo que vendría sería mejor, fue suficiente para acelerarlo y empezar a preparase por su cuenta para el encuentro. Recogió el abrigo y la chamarra de Víctor para doblarla sobre el asiento de la habitación. Dejó sus lentes sobre la cómoda y aprovechó para desnudar su cuerpo hasta quedarse solo con el nuevo bóxer y sus calcetines, porque hacía frío y no quería tener helados los pies. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, con las hormigas haciendo estragos en su abdomen.

—Yuuri-sempai… —La voz coqueta de Víctor alargó las vocales para llamar su atención. Al subir la mirada, Yuuri vio unas manchas borrosas en dirección al baño—. ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

—No veo nada —frunció el ceño y sus ojos intentando enfocar. Víctor soló una carcajada y Yuuri casi lo imaginó rodando los ojos.

—Cierto, cierto, mi cegato. —Víctor empezó a caminar, Yuuri lo empezó a notar conforme lo miraba a pesar de los manchones de colores que jugaban con su visión—. A ver, ¿qué tan cerca debo estar para que me veas? ¿Será suficiente aquí? —susurraba con su voz melodiosa y Yuuri comenzó a notar los detalles de su desnudez conforme Víctor acortaba la distancia. El revuelco de su corazón se sintió hasta en la cabeza—. Ya me ves. —Ese murmullo erógeno le golpeó como una ola caliente en la cara—. Ese bulto en tu bóxer me lo dice—. Víctor se sentó sobre sus piernas y le envolvió la cabeza con sus brazos.

Sus manos tomaron los muslos de Víctor para acariciarlos; se sentían frescos con el reciente baño y lo invitaban a probar con su lengua. Era tan bello que se sentía increíble tener la oportunidad de tocarlo, como si hubiera sido una medalla de oro que llegó mucho después de su carrera. La punta despierta del sexo de Víctor lo apuntaba, su abdomen perfecto, su pecho nacarado, el largo de sus extremidades y la angostura de su cadera, todo lo invitaba a saborearlo ya.

—Ahora sí… —susurró Víctor, moviéndose suavemente sobre su oreja derecha. Yuuri sufrió escalofríos mientras percibía a la juguetona lengua acariciando el hélix. Luego gimió bajito cuando sorbió el lóbulo hasta jalarlo suavemente con la punta de sus dientes—. Puedes verme.

Las sábanas se vieron arrugadas por el paso de ambos cuerpos. Yuuri giró a Víctor hasta el colchón y el cabello largo se desparramó entre los pliegues de la seda. Fue inevitable que ambos buscaran compenetrarse lo más pronto posible, en medio de besos ansiosos y caricias afanosas, con la vorágine de los sentimientos guardados, la euforia y la necesidad que tenían de conocerse. El abrazo largo y sentido se hizo más intimo cuando ambos cuerpos desnudos empezaron a conocerse, cuando el bóxer de Yuuri cayó al suelo y los dedos de Víctor le apretaron las nalgas. Soltaron suspiros y gemidos ahogados. Se sonrieron, se besaron y sus dedos volvieron a explorar terreno conquistado y a reconocer las esquinas, las curvas, los vértices. Hacer el amor jamás había sido tan palpable, fue como deletrear las palabras en todos los idiomas sobre la piel del otro.

Víctor se puso sobre sus rodillas dándole la espalda a Yuuri tal como se lo pidió. La belleza del arco de su columna, la anchura de su espalda y la cortina de cabello cayendo a un lado lo convirtieron ante Yuuri una obra de arte. Sus manos acariciaron cada borde con gula, saborearon sus yemas cada punta con sed. Besó el cuello, la nuca, mordió suavemente la piel de su espalda y disfrutó de cada gemido de su novio mientras lo penetraba. Sus cuerpos se juntaron como oleaje sobre el peñasco. Se sintió colapsar en cada centímetro conquistado. Víctor puso sus manos en la cabecera de la cama para levantarse. Los dedos de Yuuri tocaron su vientre, su sexo, su pecho con la delicadeza de un cellista. Cada toque sacaba la mejor nota de la garganta de Víctor, hasta que el placer fue tan abrumador que no hubo tiempo de nada más.

El regalo de Víctor fue perder su virginidad… que afortunado se sintió Yuuri de ser el primero.

El amanecer los encontró amándose de nuevo. Víctor se había levantado temprano y fue quien se subió a su cuerpo adormilado para atraerlo de los brazos de Morfeo a punta de besos. Yuuri le dejó hacer encantado con la visión que tenía al ver a Víctor cerca, galopando sobre él, con el cabello moviéndose como una cortina de plata. Y cuando necesitó mucha más fuerza, fue él quien lo volteó para culminar, tomando las muñecas de Víctor para sostenerlo sobre la almohada y hacerle el amor apasionadamente. Tenía tanta hambre de él que aun después de eyacular, quería más.

—No quiero levantarme de la cama… —murmuró Víctor. Yuuri pensó lo mismo mientras recuperaba el aliento sobre el cuerpo de su novio—. ¿No podemos enfermarnos?

—¿Y bajo qué excusa dejarían de ir los dos periodistas de cabecera para no transmitir la nacionales de Japón? —Yuuri sonrió al escuchar la respuesta de Víctor a modo de un gruñido en la garganta—. Tenemos que ir… —Se sostuvo de sus brazos y beso la frente despejada de Víctor, luego su nariz, sus mejillas, sus parpados, su mentón. Cuando llegó a su boca, se detuvo a consciencia y el cuerpo de Víctor cimbró bajo sus manos—. Feliz cumpleaños, Víctor-kun. Espero que el regalo te haya gustado…

—Fue el mejor, mi amado Yuuri-sempai. Ahora quiero algo más…

—¿Qué? —preguntó. Víctor apretó suavemente el labio inferior de Yuuri con su pulgar.

—Quédate conmigo toda una vida.

Yuuri sonrió ante ese pedido y respondió con un beso largo.

Fue un sí.

Sesenta años después, Yuuri siguió cumpliendo esa promesa.

* * *

**Notas de autor:** No me decidía en cuanto al lemon pero me ha gustado como quedó. ¡Algo acorde al lenguaje de todo el fic y se me hizo tierno esa imagen final! ¿A ustedes no? Muchas gracias por leer, disfruté mucho de sus comentarios. ¡Nos vemos en otra historia!


End file.
